ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WyldFire
WyldFire (ウィルドファイア U~irudofaia)The motif of this series are element from pehistoric beasts, where the human use their power energy with element to take down Xross Guard. Plot In the war,the Jasper Nocturnal are an organization that makes many high-tech gadgets and weapons to protect the planet from any monster threats. Their main adversary was the monster organization known as myth, led by Lord Dragou. back in earth, A high school-dropout has 24 hours to find a buyer for a rundown toy factory. Ryozo Hidari was a boxer and travels to the city of phoxbus (フォバス Fobasu) to find the place to stay. Ryozo saw the headquarters called Tribute Mansion and went visit. This place is filled with strange stuffs that made him interest and forced to work here by the teen boy named Kiyota Eisen. As they became partners, he obtains a element powers with have heart to fight against the soulless heart of called Xross Guard. Characters WyldFire (ウィルドファイアU~irudofaia) Element Of Fire (火の要素 Hi no yōso) Ryozo Hidari (日高良三 Hidaka Ryōzō) Battle Cry: Shine in the light! Goal: Find out the fate of a family member. Bio: He's impartial, angry and stubborn. Which isn't out of the ordinary for someone with his unsettling past.He was born and grew up in a poor family in a developed port, he lived free of worries until he was about 9 years old, but at that point life took a turn for the worst.He lost his family in a long lasting heatwave and was caught up with the wrong people. With a loyal stranger he had to survive in a relentless world. But with his courage and strength, he managed to face all obstacles and overpower anybody who's a hindrance. This has turned him into the man he is today.Having found a significant other, he now works tracking the people of the past. By doing so, he hopes to start life over on a good note and finally find significant other he has never had. Siren (サイレン Sairen) Element Of Ice (氷の要素 Kōri no yōso) Kiro Hino (日野キロ Hino Kiro) Battle Cry: I have risen! Goal: Be redeemed. Bio: He's observant, malicious and quick. This isn't surprising considering for someone with his ugly past.He was born and grew up in a fairly rich family in a wealthy port, he lived comfortably until he was about 10 years old, but at that point life changed.He killed somebody during a hurricane and was forgotten by everybody. Alongside a cousin he had to survive in a relentless world. But with his fighting skills and talents, he managed to crush all that's in the way and face all obstacles. This has turned him into the man he is today.With the lessons of the past, he now works as a mercenary for the king. By doing so, he hopes to shed the memories of the past and finally find joy and love for life he has never had. Xtra (エクストラ Ekusutora) Element Of Earth (地球の要素 Chikyū no yōso) Yujiro Godai (五代雄二郎 Godai Yūjirō) Battle Cry: Don't run, you're already dead! Goal: Forget the past. Bio: He's eager, witty and greedy. This is to be expected from somebody with his terrible past.He was born and grew up in a loving family in a major town, he lived in peace until he was about 11 years old, but at that point life changed. He lost his best friend in an epidemic and was arrested. Alongside a brother he had to survive in a bleak world. But with his fighting skills and persistence, he managed to start a new life and escape hell. This has turned him into the man he is today. Still plagued by the past, he now works a small job with low pay. By doing so, he hopes to find safety and happiness and finally find purpose to life he has never had. Zero (ゼロ Zero) Element Of Wind (風の要素 Kaze no yōso) Wada Hino (和田日野 Wada Hino) Battle Cry: The greatest! Goal: Take a new direction in life. Bio: He's arrogant, observant and precise. This is to be expected from somebody with his ugly past.He was born and grew up in a high class family in a normal port, he lived in peace until he was about 6 years old, but at that point life took a turn for the worst.He lost his siblings in a natural disaster and was now alone, miserable and abandoned. Alone, lost and forgotten he had to survive in a brutal world. But with his wisdom and fighting skills, he managed to overcome all odds and go beyond expectations. This has turned him into the man he is today. Having found a significant other, he now works on helping people. By doing so, he hopes to find answers to the events of the past and finally find happiness he has never had. Halo (ハローHarō) Element Of Darkness (闇の要素 Yami no yōso) Zyong Ohori (大濠 Ōhori) Battle Cry: The end is here! Goal: Clear a family member's name. Bio: He's sarcastic, keen and punctilious. This is to be expected from somebody with his tormented past. He was born and grew up in an ordinary family in a broken city, he lived in peace until he was about 15 years old, but at that point life changed. He destroyed someone's life by accident during a robbery gone wrong and was forgotten by everybody. Against all odds he had to survive in a odd world. But with his bravery and determination, he managed to escape hell and go beyond expectations. This has turned him into the man he is today. Settled down and with some peace and quiet, he now works on travelling and surviving of nature. By doing so, he hopes to shed the memories of the past and finally find joy and love for life he has never had. Reo (レオ Reo) Element Of Light (光の要素 Hikari no yōso) Tone Kazuyuki (利根和之 Tone Kazuyuki) Battle Cry: The god of death demands its pay! Goal: Find out the fate of a friend. Bio: He's malicious, impartial and strict. But this is all just a facade, a mechanism to deal with his disturbing past. He was born and grew up in a decent family in a poor community, he lived in peace until he was about 16 years old, but at that point things took a turn for the worst. He lost his father in an epidemic and was now alone and forgotten. With a couple of friends he had to survive in a bizarre world. But with his diligence and bravery, he managed to face all obstacles and start a new life. This has turned him into the man he is today. While haunted by memories of the past, he now works on meeting new, kind people. By doing so, he hopes to find joy and happiness in life and finally find peace of mind he has never had. Exorcism (悪魔払い Akumabarai) Element Of Astral (アストラルの要素 Asutoraru no yōso) Mura Oda (小田村 Otamura) Battle Cry: Deus Vult! Goal: Solve an ancient mystery. Bio: He's scornful, tactful and strict. But what'd you expect from somebody with his terrible past. He was born and grew up in a lower class family in a normal city, he lived happily until he was about 9 years old, but at that point things took a turn for the worst. He accidently maimed somebody during a revolution and was shunned. With a loyal friend he had to survive in a criminal world. But with his fighting skills and inginuity, he managed to overpower anybody who's a hinderance and survive everything. This has turned him into the man he is today. Settled down and with some peace and quiet, he now works tracking the people of the past. By doing so, he hopes to be released of the haunting memories and finally find joys and comforts of life he has never had. Pristine (手付かずの Tetsukazu no) Element Of Sound (音の要素 Oto no yōso) Terazawa Ietada (寺沢家田Terasawa Ieda) Battle Cry: Banzai! Goal: Find love. Bio: He's arrogant, impatient and keen. But there's more than this to somebody with his shocking past. He was born and grew up in a decent family in an important city, he lived out of trouble until he was about 12 years old, but at that point things took a turn for the worst. He lost his family was they were split up after a suspicious accident and was forsaken by all. With a loyal stranger he had to survive in a criminal world. But with his charm and perseverance, he managed to reach full potential and keep ahead of the curve. This has turned him into the man he is today. With a new chance at life, he now works a small job with low pay. By doing so, he hopes to find answers to the events of the past and finally find purpose to life he has never had. Allies *Tribute Mansion (トリビュートマンション Toribyūtomanshon) is the huge temple at help visitors to learn cryptozoology, out-of-place artifacts, and animal. This place is often used for the "phenomenon investigation" caused by the Xross Guard. *Ashina Ino (井野あしな Ino a-shina) Bio: Ashina is a member of Tribe Mansion. He is very self-styled and pretty aggressive artist who like to draw pictures and showing off his talents. *Kiyota Eison (清田エイゾン Kiyota eizon) Bio: Kiyota is an owner of Tribe Mansion. He may be cheerful, but he can be serious. He is also the semi-retired of the IMC organization. *IMC (Aiemushī) are an interstellar organization that makes many high-tech gadgets and weapons to protect planets from any monster threats. *Tokuka Skien (徳香スキー Tokukō sukī) Bio: Touka is the female scientist and the.She is the one who discovered the " Wrath Gemstones", a mysterious energy-like crystal from the stars that holds the power. While Mazill Dazol use these powers to create monsters with the New Army, the Beat Touka designed were use to purified the soulless virus with good energy. *CyberGoth (サイバーゴス Saibāgosu) Bio: CyberGorth is an robot who is one of the technician of the IMC. In most of the time, he is very focused but not all the time he is very helpful robot. Villains Xross Guard (クロスガードKurosugādo) are an monster organization and the main antagonists. • Lord Dragou (ドラゴウ卿 Doragou kyō) Bio: Leader of Xross Guard and a conqueror who serves WyldFire as an archenemy. He conquered many planets and spread Xross Guard around different planets. • Vorahk (フォラック Forakku) Bio: A blaze-themed myth shapeshifter. He likes to play tricks and make a fool out of the WyldFire. With his staff, he can manipulate fire and trapped others with his cobweb. • Visnu (ヴィスヌ Vu~isunu) Bio: A water-themed crucial myth . She can use her waterjets to shoot and cut her enemies. Not long ago, she disguise herself as an innocent looking teenage girl and pretend to be Visnu's "best friend" so she can have an information about the IMC. * Gryphon (グレイフォン Gureifon) Bio: An fighter-themed myth scientist and the creator of the Cross Guard. He offered sorrow humans to uses the Grief Stone and turn them into Cross Guard. Though he don't use weapons, he has technologies on his side. • Amon (アモン Amon) Bio: An air-themed mysterious myth monster. He uses his scythe/staff to control and charge up the kajiu to grow stronger. •Nightron (ナイトロンNaitoron) Bio: Nightron are an extraterrestrial foot soldiers who hails the Xross Guard leader. *Cross Guard (クロスガード Kurosugādo) are the monster form of humans. They are filled with emotions, causing their energy to grow stronger while the person is getting weaker. it will separate the user and the XVX Stone (XVXストーン XVX sutōn) will break, along with the Xross Guard. The person might lost their memories about their turn back to normal. Movie Monster Primal Corps (プライマル軍団 Puraimaru Gundan) are the movie antagonist led by the monster leader, given the name Numeracy Ink. • Kali the Rock Beast (カーリー Kārī) Bio: Kali is the armored myth member of the Primal Corps. • Susando the Land Beast (陸の獣のスサンド Riku no kemono no susando) Bio: Susando is the myth member of the Primal Corps. • Minotaur the Strom Beast (ミノタウロス Minotaurosu) Bio: Minotaur is the fast myth member of the Primal Corps. Category:WyldFire Category:Lost Tokusatsu